The Burning Cold
by Whistle Mist
Summary: "Jack, can't you see he's using you. Building you up, making you feel useful and than ripping you to shreds. You should have come with me in the first place. Come with me Jack, and I will make sure you are never alone again." Jack looked at Pitch's hand for a moment and then back at North. It was time to choose.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ROTG**

**PROLOG**

**Warning: There will be abuse, nightmares, horror, family moments, ect.**

**PROLOG.**

* * *

The older Guardians noticed that the youngest Guardian. Jack Frost was acting strange. Not just strange but seemed to space out well looking up at the sky. For a short while they thought it was because winter was coming to an end and soon the summer season would be coming soon.

However the second the summer spirit came to work his magic and grown the green grass and flowers did Jack uses his staff to shoot out blasts of ice. Soon fire came out of nowhere and the ice melted into rain.

Although neither Jack Frost nor the fire spirit ever see each other it was a tradition the two did ever year to see just who would start the season early or later. Sometimes Jack would win and his winter snow would last up to two or three weeks more but it seemed this time the fire spirit was winning.

Soon it raining hard and Jack had to back down since he got distracted by a certain pooka. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down Kangaroo it's fine- No! Ahahaha… no… I lost! Now I don't get my extra three weeks of snow! Thanks a lot Kangaroo."

"I told you," Bunnymund said. "I'm a bunny! Do you see a pouch?!"

"Yeah, whatever." Jack said now disappointed. "I wanted that extra three weeks."

North walked up and looked up at Jack. "Do you two often do this?"

"Hm? Yeah. The first time I didn't know what was happening, but in the end I figured out and ever since then we've had this little battle." Jack grinned and then let wind carrying him up into the air. "Although we've never meet its fun."

"What? Wait you're saying that you two never met but you do this every year?"

"Twice a year and nope! We don't even know what each other looks like. Well, I'm off! I'm going to go play in Canada. There's a lot of snow there, see ya!"

Before anyone else can say anything Jack called out to the wind and was gone in less than half a minute, laughing all the way.

North stoked his bread slowly in thought. "Isn't the summer spirit close to Jack's age?"

Tooth, who was flying back and forth telling her fairies what to do paused. "Yes! The summer spirit is about five hundred years old! He's great friends with Sun and a few others. Very nice, and very hot."

"Tooth."

"I meant hot as in literally hot. He can sizzle a land in seconds. He had great control over his power, but I heard that a while a go he started acting strange since the death of another spirit."

"What's his name?"

"Uh…. Baby Tooth go find out the summer spirit name!"

* * *

A few weeks later North noticed that Jack was going and coming from the early morning to the late night and repeating and for a while North thought it was fine until he noticed that Jack was acting completely off.

Normally Jack was causing problems but right now at the moment he wasn't causing anything until one day Jack came to his office and settled down on the desk quickly.

"Hey, North?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know that you like someone?"

"What? And who do you like?"

"Just someone." Jack said his voice a little high and he avoided North's eyes.

"Well, if you like someone than you should give them flowers or candies, something nice."

"What if they give you flowers? What then?"

"Who gave you flowers?"

"N-no one!"

Chuckling North stroked his beard. "Alright. But you do know that flowers need to be kept warm, yes?"

North chuckled loudly as Jack flew out of the room as fast as he could to his room to set the flowers somewhere warm.

* * *

A few weeks later north noticed that Jack was way out of it. Something up, he could feel it in his belly and the feeling wasn't a glad one. He sensed something bad was going to happen. Choosing to go check on Jack he caught the boy looking at himself in a mirror. As if trying to look nice for someone before grabbing his staff and floating up.

"North." Someone whispered and he saw that it was Tooth. "Want me to follow him?"

"Yes. I will wait here,"

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I find out what's going on!" She whispered excitedly and took off after Jack trying to stay hidden in the clouds.

A few hours later she returned and nearly knocked over North as he tried to stop since she was going so fast.

"Well, what news do you have of Jack? Is he fine? Is he well?"

Gasping for air she looked at him. "He's seeing someone!"

"Ah, and who is it?"

"It's the summer spirit!"

"I thought the summer spirit was a male."

"He is."

* * *

Oh how Pitch found this amazing…. To his advantage.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes. Yes Jack is with another male. Yes, yes, I made him gay. Yes, yes I do expect backlash. Yes, yes you may give me advice and also how do you all feel about Pitch kidnapping Jack?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that's interesting…" Bunnymund said looking around. "Uh, right?"

Tooth flew around. "Well, it's not like uncommon and it's also show here on the globe since we because guardians of children who secretly like the same gender but hid it. And also before Jack was chosen by Moon he was secretly in love with another male in his village."

The other three Guardians looked at her.

"Not that I went through all his memories! Oh, look! Time to get back to the tooth palace! See you all later!"

"Alright, now what should we do?" Bunny said taking out an egg and painting it.

Sandy had a question mark over his head.

"Well, it is strange for a winter and fire to be together. I wonder if their just friends or not. One can never be sure. Bunny, want don't you go see?"

"What?! Me? No, no, no, no, my friend I ain't going. You can go."

"I cannot go now. I have to stay here in case. You can sneak up on them and spy. Go, go."

"Why does it have to be me? Sandy, help me out!"

"Bunny, it makes sense for you to go," North said. "After all you are fast and can hear them. Your skills are greatly needed for this."

"Arugh… fine. But you owe me."

Tapping his foot Bunny opening up the rabbit hole and hopped into it heading towards where the summer spirit would most likely be.

* * *

Bunny hid in the bush watching them. Jack was talking to the summer spirit but it didn't seem on a romantic level. More like getting to know one another. It was strange though. Jack was standing in the middle of the lake and leaning forward on his staff relaxing.

"Come on, Jack, you don't have to be that far away from me."

"No offense, Will, but I'm fine here on my lake."

The summer spirit frowned. "I thought we got passed this."

"I know, but… I don't know I think it's just too hot right now. So, what are you doing today?"

The conversation went on but they had move out of ear shot from Bunny who was hiding in a bush straining to hear just what they were saying. As he moves slightly to get closer his foot suddenly fell into a hole and he yelp a little and something furry was next to it and then suddenly he realized who it was.

"Bloody groundhog!"

"Oi! Get off of me!"

"You opened up a tunnel on me, mate! Get off you fur of bones!"

Jack heard the scuffling and looked up and let the Wind pick him up and carry him over to see. It surprised him to see Bunny and Groundhog. What were they doing? Snickering noticing that they were having a fight Jack's face lite up with sudden mischief and he summoned a snow ball and held it in his hand and aimed.

The Summer spirit noticed what Jack was about to do. Frowning he watched at the other threw the snowball at them and just before it got to them it melted suddenly and turned into vapor. Jack frowned and looked over at him.

"What was that for?"

"It's summer. A snowball wouldn't fit." Will said but there was something else in his voice.

Before Jack could respond Groundhog came running nearly knocking Jack away form his staff and now off balance he almost fell but was pulled up right by the Wind and carried a good ten feet off the grass and saw that Bunny was chasing Groundhog.

Laughing loudly Jack urged the wind to follow them. Flying overhead keeping out of sight since he figured that they had been there and hadn't noticed him or Will, he flew watching the yells and Bunny catching up to Groundhog when suddenly Groundhog jumped into a hold much like Bunny did but it was just as big.

The two spirits took off into the hole and just before Jack could follow him someone pulled him back harshly causing him to yelp in pain.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I wasn't done talking to you." He sneered.

"Well, I was. Let go of me- let go!" Jack cried as the hand gripped him harder.

Using some snow he hit it at the other and took off into the air. The Wind took him as high as it could before Jack looked down. He was far enough away. Rolling up his sleeve he saw a deep bruise on his upper arm. Rubbing he groaned a little.

"I need to talk to North about this…" Jack paused and shook his head.

No. He better stay quiet about it and maybe Will would change.

But sadly no one told Jack that people like Will never change. It only got worse.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated this in forever and thank you all for your reviews and support! Please send me feed back so I can get this story kick started again!**


End file.
